In the Heart of the Beast
by sr.michaelbucket
Summary: Awaken my child. Live again. This world is not ready to go on without you, and neither is he. Find them, free them, take back what was stolen wrongfully from you. Show them that even without that power, you are something more than just a man. You are still a god among them all... And a god will free them from the Beast's heart...
1. Chapter 1

With a soft heave, he came alive again. Electricity pulsed through him and his heart raced with a sudden life. Lights blinded him, intruded his eyes with their harsh beams. Voices invaded his ears and exhumed an old, angry migraine. When the lights' harshness seemed to ebb, a man's face came into view. He wore scrubs of light blue and a surgical mask that hung lose over his neck. "Do you feel okay, sir?" he asked. There was no answer. The doctor, it seemed, looked behind him to another man dressed identically with a sigh. "Brain damage. I knew the bash would leave marks in one way or another." The other sighed and approached, s softer look on his face, a sort of gentle grin.

"Sir, can you raise your right hand for us?" He lifted the right hand, "Alright, now the other." He did the same with his opposing hand. "See, he's just fine, just not much of a talker. So, do you have a name?"

"Isaac... Isaac Wade."


	2. Chapter 2

He had felt death and even cheated from its grasp. But why? Why had he lived when his head was bleeding from the inside? How could his brain have sustained his body's function? Yes, the doctors here were professionals, but even they couldn't have brought him back from behind the blackened doors. "mother..." She could have been to blame. She wanted Isaac alive., but why? She'd chosen Paxton over him and... "wait... Paxton... He possessed me and killed Alma, or thought he killed her, before I came... oh God..." Isaac began to wretch his stomach once more into a small bowl the nurses had left at his bedside. "ah, that little demon. And I kissed him, too, that bastard." A nurse poked her head in his room.

"Mr. Wade, there's someone here that says she knows you." Isaac stared blankly at the woman, as he had done the last time he saw her. He didn't like her, not one bit. She was the type of girl to flirt with every man she saw and he found it good to keep her creeped out by him. She turned with a slight shiver and showed his visitor into the room. There stood an Asian woman, a little shorter than Isaac, beat up slightly, and hair pulled into a pony tail. '_Jin?_' he thought. Jin ran to his bedside and wrapped her arms around his neck, obviously excited to see him.

"I can't believe it, you're alive! I lost communication with you and thought that, maybe, Alma had killed you. Now I hear some people found you on the side of the road by a toppled Armacham A.P.C. God, I'm so happy you're okay."

'_Better make her let go. Paxton's a mind-reader._' memories flushed into his mind in a constant stream. The crash, Aristide, Paxton, Mackenzie, and Manny being dragged off by Armacham soldiers. Isaac didn't care what Paxton had done, or who's side he took in the matter of family. He just wanted him safe. Isaac jumped from the bed, stumbling and leaning against the door frame. Thank God he still had his cargo pants and a white undershirt. His boots were gone, though, as was his sweater.

"Point Man, what's wrong?" Asked Jin, standing up and walking to his side.

"I have a name..." Isaac said, voice just as shaky as he was.

"A-and you talk."

"My name is Isaac. I'd like it if you addressed me as such." Isaac walked from his room the the front desk, which wasn't far. The nurse sitting there seemed shocked to see him. "I need by belongings and I need to leave, now."

"Mr. Wade, the doctors have you in intensive care. You can't just leave. They say you could be mentally unstable."

"Do I look unstable to you?" the nurse stared, "never mind, don't answer that. My family is in danger of becoming medical experiments for the government. I know that sounds crazy, but have you seen what happened to Fairport? I don't think that's the craziest thing you've ever heard."

"You're from Fairport? That place is coming apart at the seams."

"I was a special military attachment."

"So you where one of those Armacham bunch?"

"Hell, no! Those fuckers cause all of that! but listen, you need to let me go before they do more damage. Maybe next time, somewhere else. They was constructing an army under the noses of U.S. officials and, I don't care how crazy it sounds, I need to leave, now."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why me...?" The fastenings around Isaac's wrists and ankles were tight, but not too much so. He could wriggle his joints, but nothing more. Jin had been forced to leave and, now, here he was tied to a hospital bed and being questioned by many different doctors. They had even brought in a Therapist to try and aid them. He'd been asked questions like 'Have you ever had any history of mental instability?' or 'Are you on any prescribed Medications with the fallowing side effects: (Insert weird mental symptom here.)' The answer to most was 'no.'

But, they were persistent. They asked many questions over and over and over until Isaac swore he could hurt them. When another Doctor had come and gone, the Point Man took time to evaluate his situation. There were no windows in his 'room' and his hands were bound. The door was always locked after each medical practitioner. He'd escaped far worse, but, here, he planned on making a quiet escape, though it may prove impossible. It may have been nearly Midnight, but the hospital was till bustling with life down each hall like blood through veins. There had to be an alternative to sitting there and waiting for a chance. He had no reflex any faster than the average man and so he was useless, escape wise. There was a knock at the door and Isaac braced for more agony in question format, but tilted his head in surprise when Jin's face emerged from behind the door. Isaac expected help from her, but what he got was a question, unfortunately.

"You spared it. You delivered the baby. Why?" The Point Man made to attempt to answer. "Why?" Jin screamed.

"Would you shoot a new born baby, let alone your own sibling?"

"If the fate of the world was at stake and killing it would keep the earth spinning, then yes." Isaac scoffed.

"That's a lie, and you know it. Besides, last time I checked, Earth's axis still worked and we are alive. She's no harm to anyone. Paxton says she's a weak psy-"

"Paxton?" The Point Man had made a crucial mistake. Jin didn't know of Fettel being alive and he let it slip out. There had to be a way to correct the error. Yes, there had to be, but what was it... No, there wasn't. Nothing but the truth could make her understand.

"Yes, my brother. He's alive and I am not going to start explaining why. I killed him, yes, I'll say that, and some people just won't stay dead."

"And why should I take your word for that? Disobeying direct orders seemed a little easy for you. Maybe you had experience." Isaac yanked at his restraints, unnoticed by Jin. The woman began to pace at the foot of the hospital bed. "I thought the only problem we had was the baby, nut it seems there's another target to eliminate." The strap nearly ripped from the bed.

"Eliminate? You won't lay a finger on either of them! They're my family!"

"A family that tried to kill you and enslave the world!"

"Things have changed! Alma's changed, Paxton's changed! The baby is harmless and I won't let you, nor Armacham, kill or use them to your own sick military fantasies!"

"I plan to do nothing with them besides kill them like H.Q. ordered!"

"Not you specifically." Jin seemed blown back.

"You mean you now consider F.E.A.R. as a different being than you? You're part of it!"

"Not anymore! I understand that Armacham needs a force to push against it, to keep the balance, but what you're starting to want is irrational and wrong and you know it! Seeing that killing a new born child is the only way to keep the world spinning instead of finding an alternative like actually delivering the child like I did, which, it turns out, stopped the anomalies, contractions, and stopped any further damage from ravaging Earth's face! I was right!"

"No, your heart was in the right place, I know, You cared for the well being of a child, but in return, risked plunging the Earth into mass chaos. Your mind needs to be in the right place." Jin's voice was gentler as though she was trying to understand what Isaac was saying, but she was blind, clueless. "This could destroy us..." The bindings around Isaac's wrists and ankles snapped. He lunged forward, causing Jin to back against a wall.

"What if I told you that the only way to save the world was to kill everyone you love?" he barked. " I love my family, dearly, and I would not point a gun in even their general direction!"

"But you'd point one at the rest of the world?"

"No, I'd point one at myself, and if it jammed, I'd point it at you."

"Jammed?"

"Well, if something got in my way before I pulled the trigger, it would get shot. That's a jam, metaphorically speaking."

"You'd take every life in the world to save people that kill for fun and care little for you?"

"You have no idea weather or not they love me and you have no authority to tell me weather or not I love them!" Isaac stopped abrupt. Anger melting awat to guilt. Paxton had said a near similar sentence, and, at that, Isaac knew that Jin would never understand. She didn''t know, just as he when Paxton had said it. "And that's the same reason you'd never get why I have to find them. That's the reason you'll never know why I saved my baby sister. That's way you'll always see me as someone who makes bad choices and sacrifices everything for no other reason than to save people who don't love him. Most of the people on this Earth don't love you, or even know you, but you save them regardless, so why is saving my family any different? Why do I need to save people who don't even know me while people who at least pretend to love me are in need? Try and work that one out. Besides, I love one of them more than just family, and I am not letting him die or becoming another human lab rat until I can at least tell him that." On that note, Isaac stormed out the open door, leaving jin agains a wall, wishing that his words had no merit.


	4. Chapter 4

He sat there, clasping his hands together and then puling them apart again. His eyes had since adjusted to the low lighting and were now glowing like they usually did, but it was a dim light. Manny Had taken quite a beating and was standing across from him, leaned against the wall, arm around his own waist. Paxton had fought, and was beaten all the same. He had a bruise over his left eye and on his left forearm. All he could think about, though, was not the pain. It was his brother. Isaac had just laid on the asphalt when they were taken away. Blood made a gruesome halo around his head. Things always went wrong in Paxton's life. He didn't doubt his once beloved was dead and that he was to be an Armacham experiment once more. We say 'once beloved', seeing ad Isaac had made Paxton far beyond just cross with him and Fettel was never one to easily forgive. Fettel foresaw no happy endings when the final page of his story was written. He saw no future with his brother, romantically or otherwise. He saw no image of their sister, grown up, or himself happy in his later years. They had delayed to long. They made the mistake of stopping at the hotel instead of continuing and perhaps that would have saved them time and Paxton's relationship with Isaac. He wished there was something to be salvaged of it, but the love lay dead like one of them.

Paxton knew that He shouldn't have freed his brother of the Armacham prison. Isaac would have made it on his own. He would have stopped the birth, had a happy, free, life, and would certainly be alive. And Paxton would not have felt his heart sink at his brother's death... He would have been emotionless and bitter towards the man and hate him as he watched from a distance. '_Damn emotion,_' he thought, '_damn it all to hell._' Tears began to swell in his greying eyes when the voices came again. The same voices that had told him to do what he'd done. The voices that told him to say he loved Isaac. Those voices, his mind, they betrayed him... They nearly killed him. Paxton was ready to die, accept his fate with the last bit of dignity he had left. He was going to hell, he knew. He had the blood if hundreds on his hands and, though he was not a religious man, knew how many sins could damn him to the kingdom of fire and brimstone. One of those sins was loving Isaac. I felt like a horrible thing to be called sin, but there it was on his list of wrongdoings, somewhere in the middle. '_Damn you, Isaac_' he thought, bitterly, '_Damn your bravery while I watched from the shadows as you fought for the world. Damn your looks and hidden charm. Damn your strength that always surpassed mine, mentally and physically. Damn you, in general...' _the tears streamed endlessly, '_Damn me for not ever being able to hate you... I never did, even when it seemed so... Damn me for loving you...' _Sobs racked his body as an Armacham scientist opened the cell door accompanied by two foot men.

"Paxton, to your feet," She knew that if he didn't fight, he was throwing his life into the rapids to be crushed into nothing, but what was there left for him to live for? There wasn't ever a true purpose to is life... So why had he ever fought at all... He should have never broken out of containment. He would have never tasted the outside world and began to miss it once behind the walls again. he would have never begin to find the indoors torture. He would have never met Isaac... As Paxton walked, his head raised. It was all his fault... It was never Isaac's fault that so many people died, that the baby was born, that Michael Becket was dead, or that he was dead. Isaac did not cause Alma to take over the replicas or the city of Fairport being blown away. It was all Paxton's doing. If he'd never left his cell, Alma would be locked away, Fairport safe, Isaac oblivious to his brother and free of the ties the Wade family brought upon him... Manuel Morales would be free and his team alive. Isaac would have never set the bomb...

'_Stop_ _it!_' Alma's voice cried from inside Paxton's head. '_You love Isaac and you need him! If this is anyone's fault, it's mine! You do not blame this on yourself, sweetheart... Fettel, I should have never put the burden of my agony on you. You were tortured every day of your life by me and I'm sorry. This all is my fault. I made you do what you did. Don't you EVER blame this on yourself... _' Sweetheart? Was his mother trying to show compassion for him?

'_Mother, I know what you're trying to do... Stop... There isn't a way in the world I can break free and besides, if you weren't paying attention, brother is_ _dead_...'

'_Don't count your chickens before they hatch. _His mother wasn't even trying to make sense now. Paxton rolled his eyes.

'_Listen to her, you stubborn ass!_'

'_Nice of you to join us, Michael._'

'_I'm staying for a moment. Just listen. There has been a little pulse in the back for your head for a while now, hasn't there? It doesn't match yours._' Indeed there had been and It was still there. '_There is more of a connection between Isaac and yourself than you thought. That's Isaac's pulse! He's alive! Feel his heart beat! He's there and unless that beating stops, you have something to live for! Don't thrown your life away, ever! He needs you to live and you need him... Before you were taken away, I heard his last words... he said Pax, Don't stop... Ever. He meant for you never to stop fighting! And you're on the verge of doing to the opposite! You always envied your brother for his grit and his will to fight. You wanted to be like him and here's your chance. Show them that you're the same. You have that blood in you.' _

Paxton gave his cuffs a little tug. They would be easy to break. He gave a little smile. The same smile he gave his brother...


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hay everyone. I just needed to say that If I don't get reviews on this fic, I'm not going to continue because I'm starting to think that you just don't care. I've had people ask me on and off to make a part 2 to "Take the Scars with Pride" and here it is, yet you people don't seem to realize that. Just a word of warning. I hope, for those who are just readers, you are enjoying my writing. If you are familiar with me and my work, you've probably realized that the last two chapters are longer than my norm. I've just been trying to add more detail to it and make it more descriptive. I hope you like the longer chapters. :)

* * *

Isaac let a slight calm seep in as he reached out to Paxton's mind. He couldn't communicate with his brother, but he could feel his consciousness. Fettel was okay. It made an eve better relief wash over him. Mackenzie was in a good state as well, though her psych was more powerful that Isaac remembered. She was getting stronger and Armacham was sure to take notice soon. He had to find them, but Armacham was a big organization and from what Isaac could remember, they even had a facility in South Korea now. There were facilities all over the world and just in the United States alone there were seventy three from one side of the country to the other. Armacham, with their resources and tech, could have transported them anywhere within a few hours.

Isaac's communication with Fettel could reach a long way. But when it stopped, Isaac could only assume Paxton was somewhere unfathomably far. The Point Man sighed and just stared at the screen. He was in the public library looking at Armacham Technology Corporation's many research labs on a grid layout of the earth. It wasn't just something you could Google. Isaac had his ways with computers, though his knowledge of the technological field was limited. He could only do so much. "They took them to the Tokyo facility," said Jin, sitting in the chair next to the former Point Man. Isaac stared. "F.E.A.R. keeps a close eye on Armacham activity. We have a little bug in their systems that lets us know where they are and what their doing at exactly what time. They left Fairport Memorial airport at five yesterday morning. They only allow military airlines to leave and only if they can pay for the only remaining runway still intact after the birth."

"And I don't think F.E.A.R. has the funding to rent a runway. Besides, we have tabs on_ each other_. If we come into Japan via airline, they'd know. We need a covert way way of entering Tokyo."

"How about a boat. There's one leaving the ship yard for a maiden voyage tomorrow. She's made for distance and not show so they want to see if she can make in to Japan. She stops in a smaller city and we'd have to rent a cap or something to get us to Tokyo."

"You don't rent cabs."

"I don't care what you do with them! That's not the point. We take the boat to Japan, hitch a ride to Tokyo." Isaac rubbed his face with his palms, groaning.

"And maybe we should work out the rest of our plans before we head out. Can we harbor weapons onto a boat? Because I can believe Armacham is armed to the teeth and ready to defend their precious new cargo. Think. Paxton and Mackenzie are high value and unmistakeably important to their research. How much security do you think they'd have to guard one of the most important things they've had in years?"

"When have you ever cared about numbers or prior planning? You used to blow thru people like it was nothing! What happened to that?" Isaac sat back in the chair. He then leaned forward, right elbow rested on the desk with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can't do it anymore..."

"Why not?"

"Genevieve Aristide injected me with this... stuff that took away my reflexes. I'm as average as the next guy, now." Jin leaned over the back of her chair and put her face down to Isaac's.

"No, you're not. You are the son of one of the most powerful psychics in the world. You've saved millions of people from utter doom. You are anything but average." Isaac stood up, chair toppling to the ground with a loud crash. Luckily the library was closed and no one was there to hear them. (He'd broken in.)

"I did that with my reflexes! I could slow down time with my mind to dodge bullets and fists and any other thing being thrown my way, but without them, I'll look like cheese after taking two steps into that facility."

"Do you love him."

"What?"

"I know who you were talking about when you said you loved one of them more than family. I don't care how wrong it is. Do you love him?"

"More than anything in the world or off of it."

"Then, with or without those reflexes, you need to save him. You'll never live with yourself if you allow yourself to lose him."

"And how do you know?"

"I loved someone, okay. I loved them dearly, never got the chance to tell them, and now there isn't a chance at all because he's dead."

"And I thought you liked me."

"I did. I had a hard time between the both of you. But I barely knew you and had known him for years. There was no competition at all and when I realized that, he was gone. I spent so much time thinking I loved you, but I liked him. When I lost him I thought that maybe you and I were meant to be because he was gone and now here you are in love with someone else and deeply in it from what I can tell. All I can do know is help you and make you happy with your life and just not worry about mine. I know there has to be someone later on for me. Now, pack what you need, we're going to Tokyo."

* * *

Note: Interpret what Jin said in any way you want, but it will not matter later on so don't bother remembering it. It was just a little side thing I wanted to add to make it more interesting. Tell me how I did. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Isaac slammed the clip into his Sub-machine gun and cocked it back, listening to the satisfying click that accompanied it. They had stored enough weapons on the boat to supply the entire replica Battalion. Isaac chose his favorites and let Jin shuffle through the rest of it. Armacham needed no less. The former Point Man stood up and opened the small hatched in the ship's cargo hold. He slid the gun in, closed the door, and pushed the crate he was sitting on back over the opening. It was one of the worst and best known ways to smuggle things, but it would have to suffice. Jin stood up and sighed. At least neither of them looked military at the moment. Isaac wore a plain black t-shirt and his normal camouflage cargo pants, but the pant legs were hanging over a pair of tennis shoes instead of tucked into some boots. Isaac had to ditch his belt and store it with the weapons along with his harness (I think that's what that was. It held his weapons so it might have been some holsters). Jin had on some blue jeans, a white shirt, and some tennis shoes with her hair in a pony tail. She'd look native enough to sneak around with so little as a glance from any passerby.

When the cargo hold's bay hatch opened, Isaac ducked out while Jin was able to just stride past the Armacham dock workers there. They rejoined one another on the street past the dockyard. It was a long walk for Isaac and a rather heart-stopping one at that. Armacham was around every nook and cranny just waiting for, and wishing for, him to show up. It was, no doubt, their orders. Armacham expected him. "Okay," Isaac started when they joined the masses, "We get to the facility, scope it out, then find the best and most covert way to get in and out. We find out where they're Keeping each of our targets thru hacking and then bust in, get them out, and you can leave."

"I can leave?"

"Well, Paxton and I had planned on staying overseas in Europe or Asia. Russia was a good choice. Armacham has no Facilities in Russia and the officials there hate them. They want nothing to do with their research on the account that Armacham's is fairly ahead of theirs. Him and I were to provide Armacham intelligence, which I plan on getting after we find out where my Brother, sister, and Manny are, so we can have a cozy stay there. Manny might want to head back to the states or stay with us."

"That's a crime against the U.S. government, Isaac," Jin warned in a hushed voice.

"I have no choice anymore. I want my family safe from then on out and if that's the price for our freedom, then so be it." Jin couldn't blame him. The Wade family had been through a lot and had nearly been destroyed time and time again. They'd been hunted like game and forced into cages for people to gawk at and study. 'Like Rats in a cage...' Isaac remembered Fettel saying once, though he never meant to imply their confinement over privacy. The Wade family, no matter where it be found, deserved to breath free. Every person ever killed by them was killed in a fight to show that they were more than just experiments or a fight for freedom.

* * *

Paxton knelt down by one of the dead bodies, staring at the pooled blood under her head. His stomach lurched with hunger. He hadn't had a body to eat in quite some time and the food that Isaac had provided proved to be utterly disgusting. He deserved a good meal. After all, he had just fought his way through an Armacham facility. (WARNING: THIS NEXT PART CONTAINS CANNIBALISM. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT, DON'T READ. BUT IF YOU WANT TO READ AND ARE STILL UNCOMFORTABLE, IMAGINE A LION EATING A GAZELLE. THAT'S KINDA WHAT THIS IS LIKE.)

Fettel put one hand on the body's head to hold it back so it would make the neck easier to access. He brought his lips to the throat and let the smell of fresh blood intoxicate him for but a moment. He smiled and barred his teeth. Paxton lurched forward and sunk his teeth deep into the jugular. Warm blood gushed into his mouth and over his tongue. The savory burst of flavor made every part of his body tingle happily and his stomach satisfied even before he swallowed the first chunk of flesh. It was a little salty, but otherwise he couldn't complain. Fettel began to lick the newly exposed windpipe with a smile, eyes closed trying to savor everything. He took another mouthful of flesh and swallowed greedily.

As much as it pained him, he had to stop. He was satisfied and had more important matters to attend to.

* * *

Isaac and Jin sat in silence in the cab of the taxi. Jin had a question that was eating away at her but was inappropriate to ask. The taxi driver was bilingual, too, so there was little she could do. Finally, after a while of waiting, Jin just leaned over and whispered to hi, "Why does Paxton eat people?" Isaac straitened.

"He told me he could consume knowledge thru their flesh and maybe he just might like the taste."

"Maybe..."

"Yeah..."


	7. Chapter 7

The corridor was small. It held but three doors and reminded Fettel of the first time they had lost Mackenzie. The other corridor had more rooms, but was relatively similar. The Armacham facility held a sleek, modern design with white, smooth, almost reflective walls and pitch black tile floors. The doors, though, were a rough, reinforced steel. Paxton peered into one of the cells, but backed up out of shock into the other wall with great force and speed. The monstrosity that lay behind those bars was a grotesque experiment gone wrong, it seemed. It's skin was wrinkled and it's body misshapen with overly stimulated muscles. All its veins jutted from it's body, pulsing with every breath, with every heartbeat. It was completely naked as well. Cloths wouldn't have fit the creature. Paxton approached the cell again and looked at the monster. Its back faced the cell door as it seemed to huff out every breath. Fettel shook his head and walked across the hall to the next cell. It was empty, thankfully. One overly mutated beastie was enough for him. he walked to the final door to find it void of anything as well. "They've moved her. Damn." The next area was the research wing. It was an open space, a lobby type of area for a hospital. Scientists sauntered about in lab coats and serious looks. Some looked American and other of Asian decent. Fettel kept to the wall and pressed himself to a corner. There were Armacham grunts everywhere. He just needed one, one patrol. And he got what he wanted. One of the guards strode around the corner. Paxton covered the man's mouth with one hand and wrapped one strong arm around his neck, tightly squeezing, struggling to get the man to the floor. His movements stopped and Fettel dragged the man back onto the other hall.

* * *

An almost naked man lay in one of the empty cells, dead. Paxton pulled the Armacham face mask over his head and looked at the mirror to his right. Him and the man were of the same build and the suit fit right, though Fettel hated even touching the thing, let alone putting it on. It was also uncomfortable with his original clothing underneath, but he'd manage.

* * *

On the main research hall, no one seeped to question his somewhat shaky movements. He wasn't scared, no. He was excited. His adrenalin was pulsing though his veins in a matter he'd never felt. It was exhilarating. As he reached the elevators, the lights in the wing shut off and were replaced by those in a red hue. Other footmen bolted over to a com link on the wall, pressing the talk button. "What's going on?" asked one.

"Paxton Fettel has escaped confinement! Go to the package sight and protect Third prototype. If he takes her, the experiment is lost to us!"

"Experiment..." Paxton muttered. He hated the very word.

"Alright," said the soldier, "Hustle people. Get the tar mat and secure the transport. A.S.A.P.!" Paxton bolted off with them, blending with their group and doing as they did. All the men seemed very shaken up. They were fidgeting where they stood and fiddling with the weapons in their grasp. Paxton, as excited as he was, blurred into the mass. A small carrier was brought onto the runway, a pet carrier. It sent Paxton into fumes. They were transporting his sister like an animal, a beast in a cage. That was it. A red energy began to radiate off his skin, like fire, like his rage. This energy, once signifying his phantom presence, now was quite literally rage in its purest form. Fettel reached forward and grabbed the necks of the two men in front of him. Their spines snapped and their were tossed into some other few. He snatched an S.M.G off the ground and fired on the other five that were left. Their bodies fell, gore spraying the ground. The scientist holding the carrier dropped it, dashing off and body in a shaking fit. Paxton yanked the bars off the crate. But inside lay not a child.

An explosion of blue sparks shot across the asphalt, shooting up the psychic's body. It made him freeze, it paralyzed him. It felt like he was there for hours, time so slow and every movement around him like blurry lines and shapes. When the initial electrification stopped, it didn't register to him. He screamed for but a moment longer before falling stiff where he once stood. Footfall rushed to the tar mat, boots to the pavement. They surrounded him, aimed their guns to his head. Then there was the light clicking on heels that came after the men had stilled themselves. "What a show." said the voice of an elder woman. "You put up an impressive display and I'm surprised that you got as far as you did. I can't believe you're even alive, in fact. Well, we have you now, number one."

'_Number one...?_' There was a sharp pain in Fettel's arm before black ate away at him.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry that I didn't post this earlier. I had the entire ordeal with my steam account and then a power surge knocked out my computer. I've gone through a lot and I think I might have to go through a legal matter with steam about getting my games back. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading my fan fictions and thanks to Ignigeno who is literally the life line of my Pointman/Paxton fan fics. Some of her art is also inspiration for me. Thanks Iggy and to all my devoted readers. :)

* * *

Aristide paced around Fettel's chair. The Armacham mask held tightly in her grasp. At first, Paxton had been amused by her astonishment and the fact that she thought she'd see Isaac's face behind the mask. Now he found her silence and lack of action annoying, for lack of a better word. She stopped in front of him and shook her head, unable to look Fettel in the eyes. "Where is he? You're his brother, his 'wing man', so to speak. How. How did he manage to live?"  
"And you assume that because I pulled off the task that I did, he had something to do with it and is somehow alive?"  
"Don't play coy. Perhaps he had nothing to do with your escape and plan, but I have seen a report over the network that he was found alive on the side of the road and is now recovering is a psych ward. What did you do to make him live?" Paxton sighed, leaning back in the chair.  
"I did nothing. My elder brother's survival is not my priority and most certainly not important to me."  
"Oh?" came Aristide, "Well, how to do explain the images captured by our company spies?" She tossed down photos pulled from he coat pocket. They landed on the table in a disorderly heap. The top photo was enough to make Fettel go red from his toes to the tips of his ears. It was him sat in his brother's lap, letting Isaac kiss him on his collar bone. Fettel was shirtless and his brother's pants undone with a large erection visible. Aristide flipped that photo away, revealing the next. This one was more disturbing. They were both naked, lying in bed and Isaac atop of him. (Need I say more.) "If he isn't important to you, If his life means nothing to you, then what is all this?"  
"Pornography."  
"Besides that! This, Paxton Fettel, is a result of two people's attraction to one another. This means his life IS something to you and you do deem his life important. Now, where is he?"

His email remained empty. Jin had gone out to do some research on the Armacham facility and had promised to inform him of anything she found. So far, she'd found nothing. The hotel room was dark save for the lap top's light on Isaac's face which was stricken with worry. He wished his Little sister and little brother safe and wished safety for Manuel Morales as well. He wished Jin a safe return and that he'd find a way to mend the relationship between himself and Paxton. He had a good idea on what to do. He'd take Fettel somewhere romantic. a beach or somewhere like that. He'd have a meal with him and make up over some long, perfect, hard sex. He wouldn't let Paxton back out again. He'd force his brother to take in his every inch and scream his name to the sky. He'd give Paxton the most exhilarating night of his life. He'd give Paxton the love and attention he needed, he craved, he deserved.  
He wanted to make Fettel feel wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Screaming whispers coiled around him, tortured him. Then the memories flooded back: Those of Harlen Wade and of his demise, of Alma, of Alice wade, of Spen, of Jin. "He doesn't appear to be injured, though I don't know how he survived." Each voice echoed painfully inside his mind. Inside the black.

"My Baby!" He cringed and bit down on his tongue, a habit he'd picked up.

"I've waited for this moment, brother! You killed me once. It won't be so easy the second time!" Cold fingers coiled around his arm and yanked him upright. Isaac sat up with a start. He was in his hotel room, alone and in silence aside from his lap top making a rather annoying beeping. Isaac got up from his bed and opened the lap top. Jin had sent him an email: '_I have something that should get you in. I'll have to stay on the outside. Sorry. It's the best I could do. I'll be over in a few minutes._'

Isaac sighed and sat back down on the bed. He ran his hands over his face and shook his head. "I have to rethink a few things." He said to himself. He knew that, perhaps, sex wasn't the best thing when it came to trying to fix his and Paxton's relationship, something he wanted desperately. Sex was what had broken them in the first place. Neither of them knew much about romance, but at least one of them had to put forth the effort. There was a light knock on his door and Jin let herself in. She had a case in her possession.

"Hay, this is what I mentioned in the email."

"Hold on a sec. Can I ask you something?

"You just did." Isaac gave her a look and she sighed, "Yes, anything."

"What do you consider romantic?"

"Umm... Why do you ask?"

"I'm having relationship problems and I need help. I was hoping that you'd know."

"Well, It sort of depends on who you're doing it for. It depends on their interests."

"Paxton Fettel."

"God help you. I have no idea what he likes other than human flesh, but, umm... Maybe take him to dinner? Dress nice. Someplace quiet and calm. A full moon is real pretty and romantic I guess." Isaac nodded and sat up.

"Okay. What did you bring for me?" Jin opened the case and held it's contents up for him to see, "Should I ask where you acquired this?"

"Nope."


	10. Chapter 10

Paxton rubbed his neck where the needle had prodded into him. Blood still leaked out in small drops. He was now in another cell, away from Manny who had also been moved. Aristide personally monitored Fettel, writing down his every action as if it were of the most dire importance. Fettel could see her outline through the tinted window high above his head. He could feel her. So many souls aimed their anger at that woman. She was like a beacon in a moonless, cloudy night and earned everything that had been brought upon her. She had a dreadful limp and many scars. She had ever suffered a heart attack twice, but she was still alive. A persistent woman, surely. "I _do_ hate her," Said Michael Becket as he sat against the wall to Paxton's right. He had his left hand rested on it's corresponding knee and his right leg lay flat. He produced this white aura, a sign of purity. No one but Paxton could see him. He had a different outfit on from when he had died. It was a black t-shirt and black jeans with his combat boots and dog tags. There was a clear scar across his neck, the only thing to show for his gruesome demise.

"Yes, you and many others. You're not the only one poked at by that woman like you were a frog in biology class," Fettel whispered.

"I'm surprised to hear that analogy. You ever dissect a frog?"

"No, I did a cat. Harlen found a dead one on the side of the road and thought it a good learning opportunity for my brother and I."

"Hmm..." Michael stood up, his form beginning to fade.

"No.. Don't go." Michael looked at him, his form coming back into it's full self. "I need to ask you a few things. Things that perhaps you'll be able to answer and maybe, you could do something for me, something important." Michael nodded and sat back down like he'd been before. He gave sweep with his hand, signaling his attention was focused. "First off, why did you possess me earlier?" Becket laughed.

"A little payback was in order. Be happy I didn't blow you up."

"How did you do that, by the way?"

"I simply didn't want you dead, but felt like I needed to interfere with the situation in the most up-front way I could think of. I don't know how I did it and I tend not to wonder. As for why I picked you over your brother, you were distracted. Too many thoughts were going through your head at once and it made it easy for me to take control over you and not have you fight back."

"Second, when you had Mackenzie, why didn't you kill her? You wanted her to die when you first conceived her. Why spare her now?"

"I could never kill a baby, let alone my own. I'm sorry, I hate your mother, but I could never hate my own daughter. She looked so much like me. Nothing like Alma and I just couldn't... I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was a moment of clarity, too. I saw that, even after death, I still had humanity and it felt like holy water on my skin." Michael sighed and set his head against the wall, "Anything else?"

"can you communicate with my brother like you do me?"

"Of coarse."

"I need you to send him a message. This is important. I Know what Aristide plans to do with with me, Manuel, and our sister. He needs to make a life or death decision."

* * *

Isaac stared down at the razor and sighed. There was no way on Earth or off of it that he'd do this. Jin had to be exaggerating. His hair and beard had been some of his favorite features. "Well, would you rather save your family or go around looking like a cave man from the Gico commercials all your life?" Isaac turned to see Michael Becket sitting on the rim of the bath tub.

"Both. Fuck Jin, I'm keeping the beard."

"Ha..."

"What do you want?" Becket sighed, smile fading from his face.

"I-I have a message from your brother and-"

"Paxton, is he okay? Is Mackenzie okay and Manny? What's Armacham done with them?"

"And I'm afraid it's not what you'd want to hear." Isaac sighed, leaning back against the sink.

"What's wrong?" Michael shook his head.  
"Paxton sends me with information that will shape the rest of your life. You need to make a choice that no man should ever have to make or be asked to make. They are taking Mackenzie back to the states so that the top Armacham scientists can examine her and perhaps use her as a replacement for Fettel. The plane leaves from some unknown airport at midnight tomorrow, but we know what airport they'll be landing at and you can cut them off and save Mackenzie. When they get to that lab and realize that she's not strong enough, they have the authority to kill her."

"Should I even ask what my other choice is?"

"The exact time the plane lands is the time that they are going to execute Manny and Fettel. If you want to save your sister, you need to be at that airport when that plane lands. If your not. She's gone."


	11. Chapter 11

Words that would be left unspoken between the two of them made his heart ache. After a long conversation, Becket revealed that Fettel wanted Isaac to choose Mackenzie over him, and on any other day he'd do that in a heart beat, but today wasn't just any other day. Isaac awoke at five and dressed himself in the Armacham clothing that Jin had gotten for him. He had to wake early so that he'd have enough time to save the others, living with the hope that he could save them before 9:30, which was the time he was to depart for the air port so that he'd be there at 10:00 and be two hours before the flight. It was a plan thought up by Michael, who whole-heartedly understood what Isaac was going through and wanted to do what all he could with his limited power to make things work out. He gave what he could and did all that his form would allow and, for that, Isaac was owed him. There was an Armacham A.P.C. waiting for Isaac when he left the hotel. Jin had gotten in through unknown sources. The Point Man didn't ask. He pulled the mask over his face and walked through the back hatch. It closed and he got as comfortable was his body would allow. It would be a tense ride.

* * *

(Isaac's P.O.V.)

My hands shook as I gripped the wheel. I swear, I had never been so scared. I wasn't scared of going into what I knew would become a war zone, barely armed and powerless beyond the abilities of the average Joe. I wasn't scared of dying. Hell, I never was. What did scare me, though, was losing the only people I had ever come to care about in my entire life. Yes, losing Spen brought me down, and seeing Jin so heart broken upset me a little, but there is no love like the love of one's family. I found that it was so much easier to accept and love my family after I understood their aggressions as mere pains that they knew not how to get rid of in any other way than to be destructive. That part of the family is in us all. It comes from mother's side, not that I know we have a father's side of the family anyway, but... Just as I came to see that, things took that turn and I was not about to leave it at that. I didn't just want to understand or keep a good level with them. I wanted to be part of them. I wanted a family and this time, I wanted this family. I wanted Fettel was my brother or maybe something more. I wanted Mackenzie as my sister, Michael as a sort of step-father. I wanted, as crazy as it seems, Alma as my mother. They were my family. I wanted to be a part of their lives for how long they may last and I wanted them to last long enough. I had to get them away from Armacham and I wanted them all to be safe.

* * *

(Paxton Fettel's P.O.V.)

I could hear his rapid heart-beat pulsing in my brain. God only knows what that man was doing, but, whatever that may have been, it seemed to scare him. I shook the thought of brother showing fear to allow myself just a moment, one moment, of peace. I laid my head back and rested on the floor, being able to sleep anywhere for the past week. I went numb. At that sudden void of feeling I got up and began to pace out of terror. I hadn't wanted to go numb again, no. I wasn't going to just drown out the world in seek of those mental comforts that would just as soon drive me to the brink of madness again. Not this time. I planned on staying sane. Well, mostly sane. Some of my little insanities were just part of me, now; my personality.

Aristide came to the tinted window and sat in her usual spot. I bared my teeth at her, throwing up my hand and flashing my middle finger at her. It was uncivilized and immature for my standards, but I had nothing to lose

* * *

(back to normal P.O.V.)

The Tokyo Armacham building was a great show of sleek, modern design. Issac tried not to dwindle around as though he had no idea where he was or what he was doing. He flashed his key card to the security guard before driving through into the lower parking compound. Armacham was sure of themselves. Most organizations would ask for a face to verify the identity. He exited the A.P.C and fallowed a larger group into the facility. He broke off from the formation and headed down to the holding block. There was a flight of stares to descend before reaching it. As he made in to the correct landing, Isaac saw that it was 11:00 a.m. He had plenty of time. He walked down the main hall. There were several other smaller cell blocks that broke from the main hall and Issac rubbed his head. 'I had to Jinx myself, didn't I?' He thought.

"Hay!" A voiced broke in from behind him. The Point Man turned on his heels and was met with a calming sight: It was a scientist, not a soldier. "How man times have we told you dick-brained brutes that soldiers are not allowed in this cell block. This is the research with for the psychic testing. You're feeble minds will break their concentration."

"A real 'Dick-brain' makes assumptions like that. You're going by stereotypical babble instead of seeing for yourself who has a weaker mind."

"Though you've proven that you aren't like the rest of your flock of mindless killing machines, I still advise that you'd leave before something bad happens," The man growled. Isaac tilted his head.

"I'm sorry, but I was given the order to inspect the security of Paxton Fettel's containment. Aristide asked for a clean sweep and armed personnel at her side. If you'd like to go against direct orders and compromise the safety of the entire building, by my guest, Doctor." The elderly scientist huffed.

"I'll take my chances with the board. Get out of here. If Paxton Fettel was a real threat he wouldn't be on this level."

"And why isn't he considered a threat? He broke out once already, Doctor, and devoured many people, also taking control of the minds of over a thousand super soldiers and nearly turned to world into his own sick fantasy of fucked up bat-shit. Explain to me why he isn't a red-tag."

"The reasoning behind it is none of your concern! Now, go before I call the superiors here to have you taken out for disobeying higher personnel." For this all to work, Isaac needed a subtle approach. Arguing with this man would bring attention to him along with suspicion. He had to leave.

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

(Paxton Fettel's P.O.V.)

His signal was so strong. I could hear his thoughts, see through his eyes, feel what he felt. He felt scared. 'Brother,' I reached out to him, 'Brother, you need to leave. Didn't Michael tell you-'

'That you wanted me to leave you to your fate? Yes, he did. No, I am not complying with that demand. Sorry.' I shook my head, growling at how stubborn he was.

'No! You don't understand! They know you're here! I wanted you to leave and save our sister because I wanted you to live your life and salvage what you could. I knew you would come and they are waiting for you! They have every exit blocked off and I know what Aristide did to you! You can't face them, not alone and I doubt you'll be getting any help. Brother, why don't you ever do what I tell you? I know that the tings I've asked of you in the past would have ultimately ruined you, but this time what I said was for your greater good!"

* * *

Isaac couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to and so he didn't listen. He went back down to the floor Paxton was on and he walked right past the scientist from earlier. "Hay!"

"Go choke on a vile." The man grabbed a radio from his pocket.

"Echo twelve, Subject C7 is heading for cell block-" Isaac took the knife from his vest and slung it at the Scientist, penetrating the man's through almost all the way through.

"Scientist my ass," Isaac growled. A strong hand gripped Isaac's shoulder and slung him unto the wall. There was a rather large, extremely bulky man standing over the Point Man. His eyes were dark brown to match his skin. His veins bulged from his skin on the visible parts of his arm. That man was able to pick Isaac up by his shoulder and sling him across the hall. "Oh boy..." The man lunged and Isaac rolled away from the wall and to his feet. A hand reached for him, but he jumped up and used a shelf on the wall as a sort of launch pad. He grabbed a pipe on the ceiling and swung himself onto the larger man's back, knocking him down onto the floor. The Point Man pulled out a pistol from his hip and aimed it at the other's head.  
A sharp pain in Isaac's shoulder caused him to freeze. He turned slowly and saw Aristide standing behind him. Isaac fell to his knees, as exhaustion crept up on him. Before he fell, though, his held the gun up to the best of his abilities and pulled the trigger. The wonderful sight of blood gushing from the woman's skull gave Isaac the right to smile as he fell asleep.

Darkness was all the point man could see as he opened his eyes. Then the lights blinded him. When the harshness ebbed, a man in a suit looked at him with the most disdainful eyes. "Do you know how hard it is to find someone with the skill set and determination as Genevieve? Very, I'll give you that." Isaac tilted his head, "I'll cut to it, we want you gone. We want you dead. Apparently, you survived getting beaten to death, therefore maybe a bullet will work better. As the Man talked, Isaac struggled with the rope around his wrists. The man pulled out his pistol and loaded but one bullet into the chamber. "You were such a promising subject. And I think you fail to realize that if Aristide hadn't have taken you, you'd be dead right now. Harlen wanted to kill you. But, so much for that. Good-Bye, number one." He aimed the gun at Isaac's head. As the bullet left the barrel, the Point Man sprung up, the world moving at less than half it's normal speed. His heart raced as the bullet floated past his head. Isaac grabbed the gun and slammed it back into the man's head, knocking him down to the floor, slowing as it looked.  
The world returned to it's normal speed and all Isaac could do was smile. The man lay dead on the floor instead of him and it made him want to cheer, but the Point Man had the sense to look at the watch on the other's wrist. It read '8:24.' Isaac cursed and jumped to his feet, running for the door and slamming his body into it with all his strength. It fell over and he bolted for the first door he saw. He was in the lobby, now. He stamped his foot on the ground and looked about for the door to the stairs, but there were footmen everywhere and soon enough all their guns were pointed at him. He bolted at an inhuman speed towards the stairwell, making it past the downpour of gunfire to only slip on the wet floor and tumble to the ground.  
A soldier grabbed him by his foot and slung him back out into the middle of the lobby and into the line of fire, which all slowed as Isaac snatched a gun right from the hands of a soldier. He opened fire on them and killed them off, one by one. He ducked out of the way of a fist that came at him and returned with a swift kick and the world speed came back with still some to kill.

_9:00_

* * *

Paxton Sighed, looking down at his hands. They were scar ridden from his time being alive and with Isaac. In thirty Minutes, Paxton's new found life would be stripped away from him, and, this time, he would be unable to turn into a phantom. It was a curse, if anything. He could live again in the company of his brother, but if he died again, he was truly dead.

* * *

_9:10_

Isaac smashed in the skull of one man and tossed him into one of his squad members. They both fell and were torn apart by Isaac's shot gun. As it ran out of ammo, Isaac tossed in into an approaching man, caving in his skull. Isaac took hold of him and threw him at another two who were coming to aid him. Bodies lay scattered about the floor, not one still moving, not one still breathing. The lobby was stained with the crimson blood. The Point Man risked a look at the clock. It read '9:30.' He looked to the door. Took a step, then stopped, looking back at the stairwell doors. His heart was torn by the realization that this choice had to be made.


	12. epilogue

(Isaac's P.O.V.)  
This was as tranquil as my life could ever get. A warm breeze shook the curtains at my window. The sun was rising over the beach where my house set and where my bedroom window looked out on. Australia seemed perfect. It was a little farther off than Paxton and I had planned. That was good. I looked to my right, seeing Mackenzie sleeping soundly in her crib like she did every morning. It made me smile. As I looked back to the window, I watched the crystal water crashed in huge waves over the shore, sparkling like a sea of diamonds. It was beautiful. I hardly ever had something like that, something I could call beautiful.  
My life was no longer an empty shell, a deep depression. I could see past the horror that was the Wade family in turn for the real world. I saw no ghosts nor did I feel any pain. The whispers that had filled my head for the majority of my life fell silent as though they knew I had found peace. We had all found Peace. Alma, Becket, Manny... Paxton.  
The sky seemed so open now and not a closed barrier that I was never to cross. I felt like I had no limit to my mind and that I could go anywhere I please just by dreaming. That was true freedom. Not just to be free of chains or a cell, but to have mental space, an open sky for my mind to soar. The smiles I could never give, the words I could never say came so easy now and I said them over and over and I smiled so often. I loved to smile. Mackenzie did, too. She no longer looked at me with a blank stare, but with the biggest, brightest smile she could muster and she liked to whenever I came to feed her in the morning and when I put her to bed at night. My joy was endless. My pain was ended. My love had returned.  
A hand took a firm hold of my rear end and I smiled, turning and taking hold of Fettel's arm. I yanked him around and turned him to face me. He was smiling ear to ear as he kissed me over and over. He had on but a pair of grey sweat pants and one of my old white T-shirts. I was happy to see him no matter what now. The feeling was mutual for I was happy when I saw him on that plane

* * *

As the cargo hold of the jet liner opened, Isaac was greeted by the happiest of faces. It was Mackenzie... in Paxton's arms. Manny right behind them both. Isaac never questioned how they got there and only ran to Fettel and kissed him as many times as the other would allow. As Isaac wrapped his arms around Fettel, embraced him as warmly and as lovingly as he could, all those whispers, all those demonic thoughts vanished into thin air.

Fettel sat down on the windowsill, holding onto my shoulders and he curled into me, happy as could be. I took hold of his hips and pressed our lips together and the world went still save for the bellowing of the wind and his soft breaths on my neck as we broke apart. His eyes had regained so much life, holding the most intense of flames. It was something I knew would never go away again. It was his love for me.

* * *

(Paxton Fettel's P.O.V.)  
There was so much in him now that I never would have seen before. There were so many little details that I found that I loved endlessly. I found no need to read his thoughts anymore because, even without telepathic connection, we knew what we both were thinking at all times. And now...

* * *

(Isaac's P.O.V.)  
And now...

* * *

(Together)  
He was thinking "I love you."

* * *

AN~ And that's it! That it also the only fan fic I ever wrote with a happy ending! I know that a lot of this is a corny love garbage XD, but hay, it's cute. I was listening to "Love Requiem" by Trading Yesterday while writing this and I suggest you do the same for effect. It seems a little sad but it set the mood for me. I hope everything worked out for you guys and that this ending is good. As for how Paxton got on that plane, that s for you to figure out.


	13. What Happened

Okay, I bet you guys are wondering how Paxton and Manny Got on the plane. It's very simple. Aristide, before her death, had told but a few people about her plan to kill Paxton and Manny. She didn't want to tell the board because she knew they'd have her head for it. They both needed to die, but make it seem like they died accidentally. After everyone who knew about the execution ended up dead or missing, the other Armacham employees didn't know what Aristide planned to do with the two, so they ultimately decided that they would take Paxton Fettel and Manny back to the states with Mackenzie and have the higher powers look at them. When They were on the plane, one of the guards dropped his cell phone and looked away, giving The two some time to bust free. Paxton took the guard's gun and made a mess killing the other two men (Not having shot a gun his entire life.) They broke Mackenzie out of her cage and let Isaac take care on the rest when the plane landed. Here's what happened then.

* * *

Isaac stood in the cockpit, blood-coated and exhausted. His heart heavy with disrepair. This was what Paxton wanted. This was his final wish. He flicked the switch that opened the cargo hold and stepped off the plane. As he walked to the back of the plane, his feet felt like they were made solid concrete. He wanted his sister alive and wanted her to be with him for him to care for and be just something to love as family, but having his love ripped from is heart, from his soul, ate him alive. His stomach ached and twisted savagely and made him sick. The realization had hit that Fettel was gone. He was dead. Isaac didn't want Fettel's phantom haunting him, though he hadn't seen the ghost yet. He wanted Fettel to be there, not just to his eyes, but to everyone's.

The point man stepped up onto the platform, looking left and right for Mackenzie. He lifted crate lids and opened cages, though empty, but who could tell in such low light. "Looking for this?" came a voice from the shade. Bright blue eyes penetrated the darkness, peering through Isaac like needles. The figure stepped forth, arms outstretched holding little Mackenzie, but Isaac didn't rush forward to take his sister. He ran to this person to hold him, to kiss him. To just be thankful that he was here. It was Paxton. It seemed impossible, but there he was, as real and alive as ever.

"I love you," Isaac sobbed through joyful tears.

"I love you, too."


End file.
